


Safe (AJ Styles/OC)

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Daddy Kink, F/M, Gentle Sex, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: Request: AJ Styles has a daddy kink but instead of rough, he’s a gentle daddy to the reader who he pampers.Warnings: Daddy kink. Swearing. Mentions of anxiety attack.





	Safe (AJ Styles/OC)

“Alright Tasha, you have your debit card and the number for the hotel?”

I looked up as I heard my dad speak and sent him a playful eye roll. Shutting my book, I sat up and made an obvious show of exasperation as I held up my wallet.

“Both are in here, plus I have the number stored in my phone. I’ll be fine dad. I’m nineteen and I’ve been on my own often enough to know the process. No parties, no friends except Nikki and Brie, and no leaving the house after ten pm. Keep my phone on me and the doors locked. Don’t talk to strangers or accept candy from the creepy man down the street, or-”

“Okay, okay, you’ve made your point brat,” he sighed, “I’ll call you every night. I’ll be back Sunday morning.”

“Be safe!” I called back as I watched him shut the door.

He locked it from the outside before I saw his shadow move to his truck.

His lights came on as I heard the truck start up and he backed out of the drive after a few moments.

“Finally!”

I didn’t have any wild or crazy plans while he was gone, unlike some teenagers would. All I wanted was some peace and quiet to myself. Flicking off the lights and TV in the living room, I started down the hall to my room, only to be stopped by a knocking on the door.

“You kidding me?” I muttered under my breath.

Heaving an annoyed sigh, I turned on my heel towards the door and flipped the lights back on, just to peek out the peephole and spot our gorgeous neighbor. I felt my cheeks instantly heat up and tried to banish it uselessly. AJ had become my father’s best friend since we moved in three years ago and yet I couldn’t get over my little crush on him. Biting my lip, I let my gaze wander down his tight black t-shirt clothed torso then back up to his calm smile and baby blue eyes staring holes in the door.

“Just a second,” I called out.

I unlocked the door and swung it open without a second thought.

“Didn’t yer daddy ever teach ya not to open the door for anyone while he’s gone?” AJ teased with a teasing smirk.

“Well, my dad has told me that, but you’re not just anyone. You two are practically glued at the hip so I’m sure you’re safe,” I retorted.

“I guess yer right. Just wanted to check on ya and make sure ya know yer welcome to call me if ya need anythin’, and of course that I’ll be keepin’ an eye out for trouble.”

I gave an overly dramatic roll of my eyes but grinned despite myself.

“I know. You’ve basically become a second dad around here, AJ, but I appreciate the offer. It does make me feel a little bit safer knowing you’re watching,” I admitted, “I’m lucky to have such a big, strong protector.”

I was reaching with that one, but luckily he simply chuckled and ran a hand through his long brown locks. God his arms were so huge. He could probably hold me up with just one.

“Yeah, you are pretty lucky, kiddo. Get some sleep, or whatever yer gonna do,” he said.

“Probably gonna read a bit then hit the sack,” I replied, “Sleep well.”

“You too.”

There was a slightly awkward pause where he stepped forward, and for a moment I thought he was going to hug me, but then he ruffled my hair.

“Night Tasha.”

The moment he left, I let out a whoosh of air and locked the door. Why was he so damn good looking?! With naughty thoughts now taunting my mind, I headed back to my room and prepared for bed.

…

When I woke next, it was to a loud crashing that tore me from slumber with a terrified screech. The lightening flashed brightly outside the window and made the pure blackness turn white for a few moments. Then came another deafening blast of thunder. I couldn’t stop another shriek of fear as the lamp at my bedside shut off along with the rest of the power in the house.

“Fuck!”

Heart pounding heavily in my chest, I leaped off the bed and snatched up my phone as I ripped my clothes off the floor and dressed in them. I toed on my old tennis shoes and slipped on my hoodie as I tore through the house as quickly as I could. A hiss of pain left my lips as I bashed my shin into the coffee table but I didn’t dare stop. The darkness in the house was stifling and I couldn’t handle it. nineteen years old with a phobia of the dark was not my proudest description but it was as true as they came. I didn’t just fear the darkness, I abhorred it. I felt the things in the dark crawling closer towards me the longer I was in it. Imaginary things but to my mind they were real enough to send me into a panic attack.

The rain was pounding against the windows and door as I hesitate for a moment, but I took the chance. It was freezing cold, stealing my breath with a harsh gasp, as I dashed out and slammed the door. The only place I could think to go safely was AJ’s, so I turned and sprinted through the yards and up to his front door, slamming my fist as hard as I could against the white wood. I vaguely heard him yelling something back and the lights flicked on inside.

“Hurry AJ, please,” I whimpered to myself, trying to keep the bad things in the dark at bay.

When he finally opened the door, I didn’t wait and threw myself inside, right into his arms with heaving sobs.

“Whoa! Whoa baby girl! What’s goin’ on? Are ya hurt? Tasha, damn it, speak to me!”

I tried to form words but all that came out were incoherent babbles as I buried my face into his warm, soft shirt. Safe. I was safe with him. Finally he stopped demanding answers and squeezed me tighter, surprising me with a kiss to the top of the head.

“I’ve got ya, baby girl. It’s the storm, isn’t it?”

I managed a nod and tried to sniffle the tears away. Once I felt able to speak, I tilted my head up to meet his gaze without an ounce of embarrassment at our current predicament.

“T-The thunder woke me, an-and the lights went out. I- I can’t be without light, AJ. I know it’s stupid b-b-but it terrifies me, and I could feel it like I was drowning. I-”

He pressed a finger to my lips and shushed me gently, his other hand coming up to run over my hair.

“Ya don’t hafta explain anythin’, sweet heart. Ya know I’m here for ya no matter what. Come on, let’s get ya dried off and into clean clothes.”

He released my mouth and hooked his arm around my shoulder, tugging me towards a hall to the right. I followed silently. I had no complaints about him stepping up and taking charge. Hell, I needed it with the mess that was my mind at the moment. Giving into the protective feeling he gave off, I let my head drop against his chest and morphed against his side as he led me to the last door on the hall. I said a quiet thank you as he instantly flipped the light on when we entered.

“I’ll get ya some clothes and ya can change in here,” he said, slipping gently away from me.

He searched through a big wooden dresser and tossed what looked to be a big t-shirt and shorts on the bed.

“There ya go.”

“Thank you,” I murmured.

I went to move for the bed but froze once I realized he was about to shut the door with him on the other side. Fear at being alone, even with the light on, struck so hard my chest ached.

“Wait! D-Don’t leave me in here alone, please!” I cried out of panic, hands clenching tightly at each other.

He paused and I saw a look of doubt flash across his face, but much to my relief he stepped back in.

“Okay. I’m here, Tasha. Don’t worry.”

Surely the adoration and comfort was clear on my face. He turned so he was facing the wall and cleared his throat almost nervously. I took the cue and quickly shed the sopping wet clothes onto the basket by his bed. Goosebumps popped up across my nude body and I couldn’t stop an audible shudder before slipping on the t-shirt. It was big enough to go to my hips and the shorts barely stayed up around my waist, but it was better than nothing and ten times better than my drenched clothes.

Feeling more normal, I gave a sigh and took a second to berate myself for my behavior. I probably looked like a helpless child to him now. There went any chance I had, if there was any I ever had.

“I’m done,” I murmured finally.

He spun back around and a warm smile graced his bearded mug.

“Better?” he questioned.

“Much. I’m feeling more like myself now. Look, I’m sorry for being such a coward and crying all over you. I have few fears but the ones I have are pretty deep seeded and I can’t really help how I react,” I replied.

AJ stepped forward and shockingly drew me into a tight embrace, stroking my hair again.

“I already told ya, ya don’t gotta explain it to me. Ya were scared. I understand. I’m glad ya came over instead of tryin’ to deal with it alone at yer house.”

Slowly I melted against him and wrapped him up as tightly as he held me. Lord he smelled and felt good; Like protection and safety and pure man.

“I’m gonna guess yer not gonna wanna sleep in the guest room alone?” he said curiously.

“I’d rather not. I can sleep on the floor or something.”

“The hell ya are. Ya gotta know I have southern morals by now, sweet heart. A lady never takes the floor. I can sleep on the floor or we can share the bed and put up a barrier between us. Whatever yer more comfortable with,” he butted in with a stern tone.

Pulling away from his embrace, I looked at the size of the bed and shrugged.

“I’m fine with sharing. You know I trust you. Plus if you hurt me, I think my dad would kill you,” I said, managing to throw in a teasing smirk.

He chuckled and said, “Morals, Tasha. I’d never hurt ya, even if my life depended on it. Yer a delicate little thing.”

That threw me off. I lifted an eyebrow and crossed my arms across my chest with a defiant stare.

“Excuse me? Delicate? I’ve taken kick boxing for the last two years!”

Instead of verbally replying, he just grinned and reached out to ruffle my hair. I dodged it swiftly and stuck my tongue out at him.

“Nope, you lost your hair ruffling privileges when you called me delicate, mister!”

AJ groaned and rubbed his beard as he sighed.

“I wasn’t aimin’ to offend ya. Yer just small and delicate compared to me, understand?”

Despite trying to restrain myself, I couldn’t resist giving in to his puppy dog eyes. I poked him hard in the chest and pretended to glare at him.

“That better be all you meant. Of course I’m small and delicate compared to you, though. You’re like a beast and I’m pretty much just two inches too tall to be legally considered a midget. You could take me down with one hand probably.”

Suddenly a dark look took over his eyes as he smirked in a way that made my thighs clench.

“I’m sure I could, sweet heart, but that’s not up for discussion. It’s late and I’m exhausted. Let’s sleep.”

And there they were. The dirty thoughts of him that had disappeared due to fear; they rose back up like bile, burning and hot. AJ had never made any sort of innuendo like he just had and I couldn’t turn off my natural response to it. I climbed up onto the side of the bed he didn’t get in and slid under the covers. AJ, true to his promise, put a few pillows between us before grabbing a remote and aiming it to the ceiling, pausing at the last second.

“Ya good with just the lamp on?” he asked.

“Yeah, should be fine,” I replied.

I heard the lamp click and then he turned the ceiling light out with the remote. The sound of the storm was quieter compared to how it had been earlier, so I was hoping I could pass out rather quickly. It was much warmer in AJ’s bed than it had been in my own and it smelled strongly of his cologne and natural scent. It was like an organic sleep aid.

Within minutes I felt my mind start to drift off and all was fine, until a clap of thunder shook the house. Bolting up, I unleashed a squeal and slapped my hands over my ears, grateful for the lamp light from his side as my heart started racing. Suddenly the pillows went flying off the end of the bed and I was jerked back down into the bed, becoming mushed between his arms and chest.

“I got ya, baby. It’s okay,” he soothed softly, voice rough with sleep.

My pulse slowed as I stared at the fabric of his shirt and let my fingers dig into it at his side. Then the room lit up like the forth of July and another roll of thunder rumbled through the house. Despite feeling safe, my body instinctively shuddered and I couldn’t stop my teeth from chattering.

“Fuck, this is really bad for ya, isn’t it?” he whispered, pulling away just enough to meet my eyes with his.

“I know I’m safe. I’m not panicking like before because I’ve got you and everything, but I can’t stop some of it from happening. I can’t turn my brain off,” I explained.

His eyes roamed over my face for a moment, making me curious, and then he gripped my chin and lifted my face more.

“Wh-”

“Shh. Let me help ya then, okay sweet heart? I can take yer mind off it all, if you’ll let me,” he murmured, thumb stroking right under my bottom lip.

When the next roll of thunder came through, I gave in and leaned up just to smash my mouth on his. Instantly his hand cupped the back of my head and he held me fast as our lips smacked together over and over. Gently I was rolled onto my back and he came to kneel between my legs, torso pressing mine lightly into the bed as I felt his tongue run along my lips. One arm rested on the bed next to my shoulder as the other danced its fingers down my face and neck. Butterflies rushed from my stomach and fluttered from my hair to my toes eagerly as my stomach twisted hungrily for him.

He tasted like heaven as our tongues twisted and caressed each other. I grabbed his long locks with a hand and tried to pull him closer. It probably wasn’t possible but I wanted more of him.

AJ dragged his lips from mine with a rumbling moan. I let loose a whine and tried to force him back down, but he simply kissed my cheek.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ve got ya. Just lay back and let daddy make it all better, okay?”

My eyes flew open and I found him gazing back closely, apparently waiting for a reaction. There was one reason I had always corrected him when he called my dad, daddy, and he seemed to have figured it out. Coming from the north, I had never called my dad that anyway. It just felt weird. When I found out there was such a thing as a daddy kink, though, and thus had watched way too many porn videos of younger women calling their older lovers daddy, I had swore to myself to never think of even uttering the word around him.

AJ calling himself daddy though? That was like straight lust being injected into my veins.

“Okay, baby girl?” he questioned again, softer this time.

“Y-Yes, daddy,” I murmured, testing the term.

His lips twitched up and he instantly kissed me again. At the same time, his hips pressed hard between mine and I gave out a whorish moan. His lips trailed sweet kisses over to my ear and I tilted my head to give him more access.

“Daddy’s gonna make ya feel so good ya won’t think about anythin’ else. ’M gonna pamper ya like no one ever has before. Ya still trust me?”

“Of course I do, AJ,” I said seriously.

My thoughts were interrupted by another drum of thunder. He suddenly sucked on the juncture of my throat and shoulder and sunk his teeth in softly.

“Holy shit!” I whimpered.

My fingers tightened in his hair as I rolled my hips, begging for contact. I felt as if I had been punched in the gut by ecstasy when he ground his hips back down against mine, creating a sweet friction that brought tears to my eyes. He released the skin on my neck and sat up, pulling me with.

“Can’t believe I’m finally gettin’ to undress ya, baby,” he groaned huskily as his fingers tore the shirt off.

“Finally?” I questioned, feeling the start of a smirk on my lips.

Had he really been wanting this as much as I had?

“Yes, finally. I used to just see ya as a kid, but fuck, this past summer, baby girl, you’ve grown into such a beautiful woman. I wanted to punch that boy who kept makin’ passes at ya at the barbecue but I knew I had no right,” he explained as his eyes moved slowly over every exposed inch of my torso.

Biting my lip, I leaned back and pressed my chest out purposefully.

“I would have been thankful for that. Actually I was kind of hoping you would do just that and come stake your claim on me or something,” I admitted softly, “I’ve wanted you since I met you, but I knew it couldn’t happen back then. Lately though, it’s been driving me nuts. So many nights dreaming about you in my bed, looking at me like you are now. Although I’ve never given it thought to calling you daddy, I should have.”

A low rumble sounded again but this time it was from his chest instead of the night sky.

“Ya have no fuckin’ idea how sexy it is to hear that from ya. Lay back down, baby. Daddy’s gonna make up for lost time. Can’t hear ya screamin’ my name soon enough.”

A shiver ran up my spine at the gentle command and I relented immediately. The hands I’d often thought about felt much better than any dream. Rough and calloused with years of hard work, his hands moved expertly over my breasts, teasing and groping with the perfect pressure. The heat of his mouth covering my excited nipple felt like pure bliss. A moan tore from my throat without a thought and I clawed at his neck, scraping my nails down to his shoulder. Flicking and twirling with skills that could match a devil, he took his time making love to each breast until I was literally begging for more.

His head lifted long enough to send me a wink before he slid down the bed, leaving a trail of hot kisses down my abdomen to the loose shorts on my hips. They were gone in seconds, leaving me completely bare to him.

“A- Daddy,” I cooed to him before he could do any more.

With a lustful look that hit in all the right places, he replied, “Yes, baby girl?”

“Aren’t you a little too clothed?” I answered.

An amused smirk crossed his lips and he leaned back onto his knees.

“I suppose yer right. What was I thinkin’?”

“You weren’t, apparently,” I teased back.

He slipped off the bed and I watched attentively as he slung his shirt off onto the floor. I’d seem him shirtless during the summer heat before but I’d never dared to be so close as I was now. I could make out the definition in his abs and the light hair dusting his chest down to a line that led straight to his shorts. I wet my lips in reaction. God he was perfection. Without preamble, he shoved down his shorts and kicked them back. A pathetic whimper of a moan was all I could get out.

“Please get over here and fuck me now,” I whined.

His entire body was toned and thick, and his cock was something out of a wet dream. Lengthy and with enough girth to make my insides quiver already, I couldn’t stop staring at it.

“Way to stroke my ego, sweet heart,” he chuckled.

“Ego? There is something much more delicious I can think of stroking right now,” I spouted off, reaching for him once he was back on the bed.

He leaned in and gave me a deep kiss that I felt to my toes, tearing the breath from my lungs.

“Later. Right now is about what I want to give you, not for me,” he murmured.

I nodded numbly as he scooted back down the bed. Suddenly he pulled my legs and I fell once again to my back. Before I had much time to react, he was kissing down my thigh from my knee, the scraping of his beard making my legs shake. He repeated the motion on my other thigh before placing a sharp nip at the juncture of my mound and leg.

“Don’t be quiet. I wanna hear every little sound ya got, understand baby?”

“Yes daddy,” I replied weakly.

With the first lick of his tongue, I was gone. It felt bone melting good, like soothing a fire that had been long burning. He wasted no time spreading my lips and exploring every inch he could. My fingers snagged at the sheets in an attempt to control myself. It’d been way too long and it’d never felt as good as it was now.

AJ moved his tongue in some way that should be a sin and a squeal left my lips as my thighs clamped around his head. He shoved them back apart and kept going. I could feel my back arching as I gave in to the torture, moaning and whimpering mindlessly. So much pleasure that it was almost too much. My legs quaked but, with a strength that made me groan and cry his name, he held them still. The entire lower half of my body was in a vice and I felt left completely at his mercy. It was the most wicked and unbelievable feeling I’d ever experienced. Heat and pleasure coiled like lightening in my core as he worked my nub with fervor.

One hand suddenly left my leg and I felt it resurface at my pussy, gently slipping one finger into my slick heat.

“Fuck!” I cursed harshly, battling for breath as I wiggled in his grip.

I felt and heard him let out a chuckle as he pushed a second finger in. There were no words to explain the unending pleasure that burst forth as he started fingering in tandem with his tongue. My muscles strained and I tried as hard as I could to keep control of my reactions, but lost it when he sucked on my clit. Fast and hard, the sensations of coming climax overwhelmed every last drop of resistance I held onto. One hand snarled into his sweaty locks and I begged him for more as I pulled him in closer.

“Daddy, please. So good. Gonna come, please daddy, ne-need to- t-”

Words seemed no longer possible. My eyes squeezed shut and I rutted against his fingers in need as I chanted his name like a prayer until I felt it break.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck! Daddy! AJ oh my god!”

Relief sweeter than even breath seared through ever crevice and corner of my being as I collapsed back on the bed and gave him total control again. To my shock, he didn’t stop. Instead, with a snarl and moan that made my spine quiver, he shoved my legs to the sides and kept at it.

“D-Daddy, too- too much!” I whimpered.

I tried to push at his head but he ignored it with a grunt and shoved a third finger into my wet hole. I wanted to beat him and pray to him at the same time. It was so much to endure, overly sensitive to the brink of pain and yet craving it again. His fingers grew rougher and faster and his tongue gradually was joined by teeth until I was writhing under him again, begging breathlessly. Painfully and brutally, a second climax shattered over me.

Thankfully that time he pulled away, only to scale over me and kiss me roughly.

“Ya sound so divine. I need to hear that every fuckin’ night,” he growled huskily.

I couldn’t muster up a reply, instead pulling him into another kiss and wrapping my legs around his hips. Pulling him in, I moaned as I felt the thick head of his cock nestling against my entrance.

“Please,” I managed.

“I got ya, baby. Ya ready for daddy to fuck ya?”

“Mmhmm,” I whined, pulling at him again for proof.

He cursed quietly before gently pushing in. My voice cracked as I gasped out his name and my hands flew up to claw at his biceps.

Heaven. Sinful heaven was how it felt.

AJ’s head fell and his forehead rested on the pillow next to mine. I quickly nudged him and kissed at his jaw.

“Sorry, sweet heart. Yer just so damn small.”

I could feel his body shake under my fingers as he thrust the rest of his way in quickly, stealing my breath for a moment. I tried to focus on anything except how full I felt. I thought about how good he smelt, how fucking amazing it felt to be under his powerful form, how warm skin was against mine; anything except the blinding pleasure and pain between my thighs. When he started moving though, that’s when I lost it. Panting and whimpering like a needy bitch in heat, I rocked my hips against his and nipped at the underside of his jaw along his scruffy beard.

“More, fuck me, daddy.”

“Dammit, baby! Ya can’t say shit like that. Not when I’m barely keepin’ it together,” he snapped.

Lazily opening my eyes, I rolled my orbs up to meet his and bit my lip teasingly.

“I want you to fuck me hard, daddy. Just like I’ve thought about for years. Let go, AJ.”

“I won’t hurt ya,” he grunted tersely, “There’s a fine line and I’m toein’ it right now.”

Despite his words, his thrusts came faster and deeper. My eyes clenched shut in reaction as he stretched through my pussy into untouched territory. Breathless and eager, I whined for more and scratched at his shoulders. Each stroke in my core moved me closer to my undoing. I forced my eyes back open and was greeted with the gorgeous sight of his face scrunched up in pleasure. Little by little his noises grew louder until he moans were rivaling my own and his pace grew almost punishing, the bed slamming against the wall.

“Close, daddy!” I cried, feeling the sparks prickling my insides.

“Fuck, yes. Come for me, baby girl,” he moaned, hand coming down and shoving my leg up and out.

The change in depth was sudden and jarring, causing a torrential landslide of sensations. Bliss flooded my veins as I screamed myself hoarse, wrapping around him as well as I could, holding him as deep inside me as possible as I rode the waves. His moans were much louder in my ear as he buried his face against my neck.

“Oh god, baby. So good. Gonna come, Tasha,” he grunted roughly.

Within moments his hips stammered and I moaned in satiation as I felt his seed fill my core. Thank god for birth control.

AJ nearly collapsed but caught himself at the last second, giving a broken laugh.

“I think… I’m getting too old for that,” he joked gruffly.

I couldn’t help but giggle along, nudging his butt cheek with the heel of my foot in response.

“You better not be. I can’t live without this happening again,” I teased, grinning at him as he smirked.

He shook his head for a moment and snickered. In the silence of only our breath sounding, I realized it was too quiet.

“Did it stop raining?” I asked in disbelief.

AJ seemed to ponder the same thing until a few minutes later when we heard no signs of the rain or thunder.

“Well, I’d say I accomplished my goal a little too well then,” he said with a self-satisfied smirk, “So distracted ya didn’t even know it stopped stormin’.”

I smacked his arm gently and gave him a teasing glare, but it melted the moment he kissed me. That was a feeling I’d never get used to. The rest of my body relaxed under his touch as he started placing soft kisses down my neck and shoulders, then both of my arms. His hands followed with gentle motions and soon enough I felt myself drifting off.

“Sleep well, baby girl,” AJ murmured, pressing a kiss to my forehead.


End file.
